


Cases

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, D/s, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Prompts previously posted on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cases

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: mystrade! D/s, denial

 

Mycroft Holmes slips from his clothing and folds it into a box set by the door for just that purpose. He grabs the leather band from the table next to the box and brings it to where Greg is already seated, waiting for him.

Only _he_ can put this on.

“That's my good boy,” the detective says approvingly as he secures the collar, and then curls his finger in the D ring. “Now, who do you belong to?”

Mycroft looks up at the other man, still haughty though he's on his knees, proud though completely devoid of clothing.

“You. Only you.”

“That's right, pet. Only me.”

Lestrade arches up and slides his pants over his hips, smirking as Mycroft's gaze sharpens.

“Open.”

He licks his lips and then parts them, extending his tongue slightly. The detective tugs him forward by the ring.

Mycroft's nostrils flare as he takes in Greg's scent, his eyes flutter shut as he feels the weight of the other man's cock on his tongue.

His hands rest softly, palm up on his thighs, and he holds there, until his jaw begins to ache, and then beyond.

“Good,” Greg says softly, at last, and Mycroft can't help the shiver that tingles up his spine, or the stirring much lower.

Lestrade finally gives him permission to move, to taste, and he does so with ardor, using his tongue and mouth eagerly until ordered to stop.

Greg slides back and looks down at Mycroft, sliding a thumb over the spit-slicked lips, reddened from use, eyes dazed, dark with desire, and he smiles.

“You look fucking _gorgeous_ like this, pet.”

He tugs the ring again, turning Mycroft so that he can look at himself in the mirrors.

“I want to you see yourself the way I see you.”

Lestrade leaves the man where he is and goes to acquire a special bottle from atop a nearby shelf.

The detective slides on a disposable glove and then coats a finger with the oil, returning to Mycroft's side.

“Spread,” he said softly but firmly, and he is obeyed. Mycroft slides his hands around and grips the globes of his ass, pulling them apart, putting his hole on display.

“Good, good,” Lestrade murmurs softly, and then gently drags a slick fingertip around that tight pucker before pressing it in, just a little and then back out. He does this twice, and then slides the whole finger in.

When it's removed, he adds more oil and slides two fingers in, turning them to coat the walls of Mycroft's passage thoroughly. He is then allowed to move his hands back to his thighs.

Securing the cap on the bottle, Greg carefully removes his glove, tossing it in the can.

He next retrieves two small clamps, walking over to where Mycroft still kneels in perfect position. He reaches down and slides a finger across the right nipple, flicking it into hardness.

Mycroft sucks in a sharp breath but holds position, though his cock twitches as the clamp is attached to the now hard nub.

Lestrade repeats the procedure with the other nipple, then slides his hand down slowly, wrapping it around Mycroft's length and giving him a few strong tugs.

He shifts, clenching ever so slightly, but it's enough, because Greg can see when the oil begins to have its effect.

He releases his grip on Mycroft's dick and settles back into his chair, watching Mycroft watch himself in the mirror as he struggles not to move, while the tingling warmth in his ass gets more and more intense.

It takes an impressively long time for him to break. Greg has always admired his will power.

He also knows that he can push the man further, and so he shushes him and denies Mycroft for a few more minutes, just to make a point of who's in charge.

He's trembling by the time Lestrade takes pity on him, kneeling beside him and donning a pair of gloves once more.

These get a different cream and Greg repeats the same slow procedure, until he's fucking two fingers in and out of his boy.

“Good, pet,” the detective says low into Mycroft's ear. “You're going to come for me just like this. But not until I say so.” Greg reaches with his free hand and removes the clamps, tossing them to the ground.

He continues using his fingers, crooking them to hit that sweet spot while he twists and tugs at Mycroft's nipples.

Greg whispers praises softly. “So good for me, pet. Keep watching yourself in the mirror.”

Mycroft does, until he feels that flush of warmth in his gut, breath hitching and he begs Greg for release.

“Not yet, boy. Fight it.”

Mycroft shudders in place as he tries to hold off his orgasm with those clever fingers striking into his prostate with every thrust.

He's still pleading, though his words has almost devolved into a whine by the time Lestrade has pity.

“Now, pet. Come for me.”

Mycroft obeys, arcing forward as his hot seed splatters the mat and mirror, cry echoing out into the room.

Greg keeps finger-fucking him until he's spent. He twists each nipple cruelly one more time, then slides his hands away, shucking the glove.

Mycroft is taking great, heaving breaths, but he has managed to keep his position the entire time.

Lestrade hooks a finger through the ring on the collar and takes Mycroft over to the couch, pulling the boy up into his lap and curling around him.

“You did so well for me today, Mycroft. You were so good.”

He punctuates his praise with soft, gentle strokes over flank and shoulder, gentle soft kisses until his boy is cozy and content.

Greg leans forward and presses a kiss to Mycroft's forehead. “You're perfect.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to tag anything. <3


End file.
